I have the other piece
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: On Kurt's sixth birthday he meets Blaine at Color Me Mine, only to find out his new friend's moving away. Years later he wonders if he'll ever find the boy who has the painted figure that goes with his own.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is just a fluffy story of fluffy goodness. :3 Yep yep. I don't normally rush a romance, but I didn't want this story to get much longer than the 6 chapters it is, so I have done this Disney style...you know what I mean. Prince and Princess meet for first time = OMG WE B IN LUVS ALREADY! WOO! _

_Yeah...something like that. But it is really cute! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

Kurt Hummel was super excited. It was his sixth birthday and he had begged his parents to take him to Color Me Mine. Luckily his birthday fell on a Sunday this year so his mom had no piano lessons to teach and his father could take the day off, letting his assistant manager run the garage.

Arts and crafts were Kurt's favorite, besides tea parties and baking with his mom...and Disney movies, and dress up, and using the swings at the park, and shopping, and...well, actually Kurt could not really pick his most favorite activity because he loved all of them so much.

Now that he was here though, staring at all the pottery pieces that were just waiting to be colored, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. There were so many! How could he just choose one?

He looked around and saw there were quite a lot of other kids about with their own families and friends, painting and having fun. A small twinge of sadness gripped at his heart; Kurt wished that _he_ had friends to sit and paint with. At least he had his mom and dad with him. This trip would not be as nearly as exciting if his parents were not there as well.

"Okay, I'm back." Burt Hummel appeared next to Kurt and his mother, Karen Hummel. "Parking was fun." He sighed.

Karen smiled, touching her husband's shoulder briefly before turning back to look down at Kurt. "So, birthday boy, ready to find something to paint?"

"Yes!" Kurt nodded excitedly, gripping his mommy's hand tightly. "Can we look over there first, mommy?" He pointed over to a shelf that held some animal pieces. When Karen nodded in agreement, Kurt smiled happily and dragged her off, leaving Burt to follow behind.

There were lots of tiny animals and medium sized animals and even some huge animals. While Kurt looked at a few, his parents wandered slightly off to the side to look at a few more. He had just spotted one that looked like a baby penguin when he heard a soft voice start talking next to him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt turned to see who was talking to him and saw it was another boy – seemingly around the same age as him. The other boy made eye contact with him and gasped slightly. "Wow, you have really pretty eyes!"

Kurt felt his face heat up and he smiled a tiny bit, trying not to look down at the floor in embarrassment. The other little boy was slightly shorter than him and had quite a mess of dark curls on his head. His eyes were a warm, hazel color – different from Kurt's own stunning blue, yet the prettiest eyes Kurt had ever seen. "Thanks...yours are pretty too."

The boy smiled brightly and held his hand out. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand, unsure of what to do at first before he remembered that it was polite to shake hands while introducing ones self. He took Blaine's hand in his and smiled at how nicely it felt in his hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Ooh! I like your name." Blaine grinned. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. He wondered why Blaine had even come over to talk to him in the first place. Normally other kids just ignored him, or called him mean names. The name calling was mainly at school though, on the playground when grownups were not always around to hear. The ignoring, well, that just happened all the time. It was why Kurt had no friends really.

Blaine turned to look up at the shelves and sighed. "I've never been here before so...I don't know which thing to paint. Could you help me?"

"Me?" Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise. "Why me?"

"Well..." Blaine looked around at all the other kids who were there, "everyone else seems to have a friend or two to paint with, but I...don't really have anyone besides my mommy. My older brother's off at a soccer game with my dad. And I saw you over here without any of the other kids so I thought that...well, I didn't want to be a bother..."

Kurt lifted a hand and patted Blaine's shoulder comfortingly – something he always saw his mommy doing for his dad and figured it helped him, so it should help Blaine. Blaine did smile a tiny bit so he figured it helped at least a little. "This is my first time here too, and I'm just with my parents, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if both our families sat together." He was kind of glad to meet another kid who seemed to need a friend just as much as he did.

"Yay!" Blaine smiled brightly. "We should look together for things to paint, since it's both our first times here."

"Okay!" Kurt agreed, liking this plan very much. "My parents brought me here cause it's my birthday today! I'm turning six!" He held up six fingers, feeling quite proud of his self.

Blaine squealed and suddenly gave Kurt a big hug. "Happy birthday! Wow, you're a bit older than me!" He let go of Kurt, who had turned quite a lovely shade of pink. "I'm not turning six for another four months. I want to paint something for you!"

Kurt was still kind of in shock. He had never gotten a hug from another kid before. And now Blaine wanted to paint something for him? "You don't have to do that!" He giggled, quite pleased that he seemed to be making a good new friend.

"But it's your birthday! And it'll give you something to remember me by." Blaine nodded, looking like he had already made up his mind on the matter.

Remember? Did that mean they might never get to see each other again? Kurt did not want that to happen. "But...we're friends now right? So we'll get to see each other again."

Blaine looked sad and shook his head. "Mommy said we're moving to another town in two weeks. I don't want to move now that I actually have a friend."

Kurt did not want Blaine to move either. "Oh..." He was silent for a moment then an idea popped into his head. "Wait! I have an idea! Let's both pick out something and paint it and then we'll swap. They'll be little 'remember me' gifts." He smiled hopefully, hoping that Blaine liked the idea.

"That's a great idea!" Blaine clapped his hands happily, nodding enthusiastically which sent his curls bouncing every which way. The sight made Kurt giggle a tiny bit; it was really cute. "Do you want to do animals or something else?"

Kurt thought for a few seconds and was about to reply when his saw his mother walking over to join them. "Hey, K, who's this?"

"This is Blaine, mommy!" Kurt replied happily, grabbing Blaine's hand and smiling when he felt Blaine lacing their fingers together. "He's my new friend. We're going to paint something for each other cause he's moving soon, which is sad, but this way he'll have something to remember me by."

"Aw, that's so sweet, baby." Karen smiled down at her son. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Blaine. It's such a shame we won't get to see you after this. You're welcome to bring your family over to a table with us to paint."

"Thank you!" Blaine smiled up at Karen. "Can we go look for what we're gonna paint?"

"Of course! Have fun you two!" Karen smiled at them both then went back over to Burt, making sure to keep an eye out on them.

Kurt and Blaine looked about the shelves, chattering away about their favorite movies and things to do as they decided on what pieces to paint. Suddenly Blaine paused and exclaimed in triumph. "Aha! I found one!"

"Oh, what is it? What is it?" Kurt wondered excitedly.

Blaine carefully picked up a piece that was of a mermaid sitting on a rock. "You said your favorite movie was The Little Mermaid, right?" Kurt nodded, a huge grin on his face. "She isn't really Ariel, but she's still a mermaid, right? So I'm gonna paint her for you."

"Aw, thank you!" Kurt clapped his hands happily. "But which one am I gonna paint for you? I just can't decide cause there's so many!" He bit his lip worriedly.

"Um..." Blaine looked back on a shelf and pulled another piece down, showing it to Kurt, "can you do this one?" He looked slightly embarrassed.

Kurt looked to see what Blaine was holding out. It was a guy in a prince outfit. "Oh! That's...are you sure?" He asked softly, his head tilted slightly to the left.

"Yeah." Blaine replied, nodding. "It can be Prince Eric."

"Okay!" Kurt agreed, taking the prince and holding him carefully as he used his free hand to hold Blaine's free hand. "Let's go sit down and get started!"

They went to find Kurt's parents so they could set their pieces down on the table. Then Blaine left to go find his mother to drag her over. Jeannette Anderson was quite pleased to see her son had made a new friend. Kurt and Blaine immediately drowned their parents' chatter out with their own as they let the lady working with them help them pick out paint to use.

"Kurt, do you want me to use any special colors?" Blaine asked, looking at the different reds. He was definitely going to make the mermaid's hair a red color. Her eyes had to be blue...maybe he could find a blue that sort of matched Kurt's eyes.

Kurt shook his head, grabbing a few random browns and greens. He wished the prince had curly hair like Blaine did, but at least he could still paint the hair the same color as Blaine's. And he could try and copy the eye color as well. "I think it'd be better if you use any color you'd like. Surprise me!" He giggled, taking his paints back to the table to sit down and get started.

Soon Blaine came back and joined them all, starting on the mermaid piece and working just as intently as Kurt was on the prince. They continued to talk as they worked, and the parents just watched and talked as well.

The boys were both quite messy painters. They got paint all over their hands, but both Kurt's parents and Blaine's mom were glad that their kids managed to at least not get paint on their clothing.

Soon they were both done painting and the lady helping them took their pieces off to get finished. Kurt had put Blaine's name on the label for the prince and Blaine had put Kurt's name on the label for the mermaid.

They were both sad to part when it was time to go, but were cheered up considerably when Jeannette informed them that they were all going to meet up again when it was time to pick up the finished pieces. Blaine gave Kurt a big hug at that and they both went home feeling quite happy knowing that they would get to see their new friend at least one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Are they here, mommy? Are they here?" Blaine jumped up and down, holding tightly to his mother's hand as he looked about for Kurt and Kurt's family.

"Hold still, baby. You're going to yank mommy's arm out." Jeannette giggled. "They'll be here soon."

Blaine huffed and tried to wait patiently, but he really just wanted to see Kurt again. He checked the shiny, silver wristwatch his mother was wearing and saw it had only been five minutes since they had gotten there. Five minutes? It felt like he had already been here for a lifetime!

"Blaine! Blaaaaine!" Blaine heard the familiar voice calling his name and turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Kurt's pretty blue bowtie before Kurt had crashed into him, hugging him tightly. Luckily they managed to not fall over. "I've missed you!"

Kurt's hair smelled good, like some sort of flower. Blaine was slightly reluctant to let him go. "I've missed you too, Kurt! It's been ages!"

Kurt's parents approached them and Karen laughed, reaching out to fix Kurt's bangs. "You two are so silly. It's only been two days." She said hello to Blaine's mother and then held the door for everyone. "Shall we go in, boys?" Both Kurt and Blaine nodded enthusiastically and skipped inside.

When the lady behind the counter finally got their finished pieces out to them they both squealed in delight. The prince and the mermaid were both shiny and colorful.

Blaine turned and shyly held the mermaid out for Kurt. "For you!"

"Thank you!" Kurt giggled, taking the mermaid carefully. Then he handed Blaine the prince figure. "And here's for you!"

Blaine squealed happily, holding onto the prince figure tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll keep him always!"

Of course then the sad part came...saying goodbye. The boys were having such a terrible time of it that both Kurt's parents and Blaine's mom decided to take them out to dinner together. By the end of dinner though Kurt and Blaine know they have to finally say farewell. Kurt stubbornly tried not to cry, but seeing Blaine – who was way more sensitive – cry caused him to cry as well.

Kurt waved frantically as Blaine and Jeannette drove away. After they were out of sight he turned back to his own family, griping his mother's hand tightly. "Mommy?" He looked up, giving her a watery look. "I miss Blaine a lot already. A lot, a lot."

Karen gave her son a sad smile and picked him up, holding him as she kissed his cheek. "I know, baby, I know. Who knows, maybe you'll see him some day in the future!"

"I hope so." Kurt replied sadly, crying silently to himself as they got into their own car and headed home. That night they put the mermaid figure up on Kurt's shelf so he could look at it every day and remember Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Kurt Hummel, age 17, walked down the hallway of the Dalton dormitory. It was his move in day and he was heading back down to go out side and grab his last box to move into his dorm room. By the time he and his father got everything moved into his room it was about time for his father to head back home.

"Don't forget; call me, Carol, or even Finn if you need anything." Burt told his son. "I know the school's policy is enforced and all, but you never know these days. I have a hard time trusting these things thanks to McKinley."

"I'll be fine, dad. Don't worry; you'll stress yourself out too much and have another heart attack." Kurt scolded. "And Carol has to work so much, I'd never trust Finn to take care of you and keep you on that proper diet plan. You already try to make him break the rules as it is."

"What?" Burt shrugged. "You can't expect me to live off of vegetables for the rest of my life, do you?"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "No, but I can expect you to take better care of yourself after one narrow escape already."

"Alright, alright." Burt sighed. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to eat right while you're away."

"Good." Kurt grinned. "Now it's getting late, I'll finish unpacking I guess and see what trouble I can get into- just kidding!" He laughed, noting his father's disapproving look. "I'll be fine, dad."

Burt hugged his son tightly before finally agreeing he should leave. "I'll call you later to make sure you've settled in and everything."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt smiled. He walked his father out of the building and waved goodbye before going back upstairs to his dorm room.

He was kind of lucky for not having a roommate, but at the same time it made things sort of lonely. He had transferred to Dalton to escape the daily torment and abuse from McKinley's bullies, but in the process he had left all his closest friends. Here he knew nobody.

Trying to clear his mind of depressing thoughts, Kurt got to unpacking all of his things and organizing them. In one of the last boxes he pulled out an old mermaid figure that he set up on top of his dresser. It had remained with him since he was little, the idea of getting rid of it never crossing his mind. The mermaid figure was the only thing he had to remind him of Blaine, his old friend. The thought of looking Blaine's name up on Facebook had occurred to him at one point, but he had long forgotten Blaine's last name which kind of ruined that idea. There were surprisingly a lot of Blaine's on Facebook.

A knock on the door disturbed him from his thoughts. "Hello?" He turned to watch and see who it was.

The door opened slightly, just enough for a head to poke in. A tall boy with dark hair was grinning over at him. "Hi! I'm Nick, your next door neighbor. We heard there was a new guy moving in today so, since I'm the only one about at the moment, I figured I'd get the jump on everyone else and meet you first."

Kurt laughed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel. You can come in if you'd like."

Nick practically bounced into the room, shutting the door before he went over to flop down on Kurt's bed. "So. Kurt Hummel. Where've you come from?"

"Oh, I transferred here from McKinley." He was not really ready to explain why, but that was his own personal business which he was sure Nick would respect his decision to keep it so.

"McKinley?" Nick's eyes widened. "Oh! I know the school. We're competing against their glee club!"

"You're one of the Warblers?" Kurt asked excitedly, grinning at Nick's nod. "I was actually...in the glee club at McKinley. I swear I won't spy for them or anything." They both laughed. "Though, it would be kind of nice if I could audition for the Warblers, if that's how it's done. I love singing."

"Well, we could always use new members." Nick grinned. "What parts can you sing?" 

"I'm a countertenor." Kurt replied cheerfully.

Nick's eyes widened once more. "Oh my god! No way! We haven't had a countertenor in years! I'm sure the guys would readily agree to let you join. I'll bring it up at the next meeting for you."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled brightly. He was really surprised. If Nick was anything to go by, then the guys here were pretty nice. As for accepting...he knew the no bullying policy was strictly enforced, but there was always more than one way to bully someone without leaving physical evidence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Nick replied, investigating Kurt's pile of books.

"Is there...er, are there a lot of..."

"Gay kids here?" Nick finished for him. "Sorry, I just- well, you looked really nervous and a lot of times that's one of the biggest questions mid-year transfers ask. I mean, it's not like everyone here is gay, but there are definitely quite a few. Even some of the Warblers are gay. We're all really accepting though, so no worries."

Hearing that made Kurt feel a lot better, like he could relax even more now. Maybe he could even make more friends here, knowing no one would be trying to shove him into lockers or toss him in a dumpster when no teachers were around. Nor would he have to listen to the constant name calling.

Nick asked him if he was finished unpacking or if he needed anymore help. When Kurt explained that he was pretty much done, Nick told him to take a break and then dragged him out of the room to go meet some of the other guys.

Kurt found himself in a rather tastefully decorated lounge room, sitting on a couch and surrounded by a small group of boys. They introduced themselves as David, Wes, Trent, and Jeff.

"Where's everyone else?" Nick asked.

"Eh, who knows?" Jeff replied, shrugging. "Normally all the Warblers do hang out together." He explained to Kurt. "Nick says you're a countertenor. It would be awesome to have one in our group again."

They spent almost an hour and a half talking and having fun. When Kurt's father called him that night before he went to sleep, he was happy to inform him that he had already made quite a few friends, none of whom cared that he was gay. His father sounded relieved and they both were pretty convinced by this point that Dalton would definitely be a lot safer place for him than McKinley had been.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Kurt's classes were way more challenging than the ones he had taken at McKinley. Not that this was a problem of course. He hated how easy the classes at his old school were. Now at least he would get a better education.

Nick had found him by the end of the next day to inform him the Warblers council had agreed they should let Kurt audition. After all, how could they say no to the promise of an actual countertenor?

Nervous, yet excited about the prospect of being a part of Dalton's glee club, Kurt spent the night finding the perfect song to sing. His audition would not be for a few days, but he wanted to be prepared.

His third evening there he was supposed to meet up with Jeff in the lounge to study together. On his way there he passed a room that had its door open. There were quite a few loud voices in there, a few of which Kurt recognized from his small group of friends. He had just passed the doorway when he heard something that made him stop.

"Oh my god, Blaine, what is this?"

Kurt froze. Sure Facebook said there were a lot of Blaine's out there in the world, but what if- _what if_ – this was _his_ Blaine? The very same Blaine he had met all those years ago on his sixth birthday?

He continued to stand there, unmoving, as he strained to hear the rest of the conversation. "What do you mean, what is this?" Another voice – Blaine's, it seemed – replied. "It's a figurine of course."

"But...it's-"

"Well, he does love Disney movies." Another voice interrupted. "Aww, does someone have a Disney prince crush?"

"Ugh, you guys are ridiculous." Blaine replied. "Come on, don't move it. It's old; I don't want it to break."

"You should repaint it or something." Another voice told him. "The paint's chipping."

"No. I don't want to. That piece is really special to me and belongs in a set. If I repainted it then when it finally met its other half then they wouldn't look right together."

There was some laughing at that. "Blaine, what are you, 7? Just paint both pieces then."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I don't own the other piece."

Kurt had heard enough. His heart was racing as he took off to continue down to the lounge. Oh how he wished he could have snuck a glance into the room just to see. Blaine. It was his Blaine; his adorable Blaine with the prettiest hazel eyes and soft curly hair. Blaine still remembered him too; he had to. Now Kurt just had to find a way to tell him who he was. They could be friends again and share their painted figurines, show that they each still had them and had never forgotten one another.

Kurt spent the most of his study time with Jeff lost in thought, wondering just how he could reintroduce himself into Blaine's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

It ended up not being as difficult as Kurt had thought. On the way back upstairs he saw the door was still open and there were still a lot of voices coming from the room. As he walked by he desperately wanted to sneak a look, but managed to keep him self from doing so, almost afraid at the same time of what he might see. What would Blaine look like by now? Would he still have his curls? Kurt really hoped he still had those curls.

Once he reached his own room Kurt dropped his work on his bed and then carefully grabbed the small mermaid figure. Making his way back to Blaine's room, Kurt hid the figure behind his back just as a whole bunch of guys left the open room.

"Hey, Kurt!" David waved as he passed by.

"Hi." Kurt smiled, nodding to the others as they passed by.

Trent was the last one to leave. "Night, Blaine, and night to your Prince Eric too! Oh, hey Kurt, night!"

"Night, Trent." Kurt replied, waiting until Trent was a bit down the hall before turning back to Blaine's room.

"Maybe I should have left the thing at home..." Blaine was muttering to himself. Kurt heard him drawing closer as he obviously was going to shut the door. "It's silly."

"No, it's not." Kurt spoke up, moving into the doorway as Blaine was about to shut the door. He almost stopped talking when he saw Blaine. His old friend still kind of looked the same, only not...he was slightly shorter than Kurt and he still had the same gorgeous hazel eyes and curly hair, but he wasn't just cute anymore; he was gorgeous. The sight was almost breathtaking. Kurt felt his heart jump slightly and had to keep himself from letting his eyes roam to take in the rest of Blaine's figure.

Blaine's eyes widened and he paused, giving Kurt a slightly confused look. "Um, sorry?"

"The thing your friends were joking about." Kurt told him, starting to feel a mix between nervous and shy. "It's not silly."

"Oh, well...thank you." Blaine smiled in reply. "It's just an old thing I got a long time ago, but it's really important to me and I don't plan on getting rid of it anytime soon."

"Well, that's good." Kurt replied, pulling the mermaid figure out from behind his back. "Because I have the other piece."

"Oh my god..." Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the mermaid figure in front of him. Then he looked back up at Kurt. "Kurt?"

Kurt grinned, nodding in reply. "It's me."

"Wow, just- wow." Blaine seemed to be having trouble speaking for a moment. "You still kind of look the same, except not..."

"Same to you, mister." Kurt laughed, wondering if Blaine meant his comment in a good way.

"Can I- can I hug you?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

Kurt felt his face heat up and he nodded shyly. When Blaine finally hugged him he almost forgot to hug him back at first. The feeling of Blaine's arms around him was familiar, and way too nice and comfortable. Kurt wished he could just stay like that forever, but he knew it was not possible.

When Blaine finally pulled away he only did so a tiny bit, keeping his arms around Kurt as he smiled up at him softly. "Wow." He repeated.

Kurt's face reddened even more and he was starting to feel slightly embarrassed. He shouldn't be enjoying Blaine holding him like this too much. It was just...he did not know what to think. "Um...yes, well, it's getting late and I have to go to sleep, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay, night..." He managed to pull away from Blaine's arms and escape down the hall, shutting his door right behind him.

His heart was still racing in his chest as he got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. As he fell asleep all he could feel was the warm comforting hold of Blaine's arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

The next day Kurt tried to avoid Blaine as much as possible. He knew he was being silly, but at the same time he just couldn't help it. The feeling he had gotten from Blaine holding him...it was real, and he did not know what to make of it. Just thinking about Blaine, even picturing him in his mind, had his heart pounding and stomach flip flopping with nerves.

Maybe it was all in his head. Could he really be attracted to Blaine? Everything had happened so fast. Maybe it was just a strange reaction to finally having reconnected with his old friend. That had to be it. Surely the next time he talked to Blaine things would be different.

No such luck though. When Kurt ran into Blaine again his heart just about leaped out of his chest.

"Kurt!" Blaine caught up with him in the hallway, halting his progress with a hand on his shoulder. "Wait up."

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt spoke quietly.

"You left really fast the other night." Blaine was giving him a worried look. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Kurt blinked at him. "Uh, no, er, I mean- maybe, I mean, I don't know...oh god." Why was he so awkward sometimes?

Blaine tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Are you okay, Kurt? Your face is all red-"

Kurt squeaked, dropping his books as he covered his face with his hands. "Oh no..."

They both crouched down to pick up the books at the same time, their hands accidentally touching. Kurt jerked his back with a panicked look upon his face. A thought had occurred to him: what if Blaine wasn't even gay? Then he would be crossing so many lines. "I'm sorry!" He managed to squeak out.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, finishing picking up Kurt's books but not handing them over, "it's okay, don't worry about it. Here, let me carry your books back."

"You don't have to do that!" Kurt protested.

"But I want to." Blaine replied, smiling like Kurt's opinion on the matter did not even count.

"I just-" Kurt did not know what to say so he just walked next to Blaine as they headed back to his dorm room. "I'm not used to that."

"Oh..." Blaine glanced over at him briefly, "well then, guess I'll have to carry your books more often."

Kurt gaped at him. "What? No. No, no, no, then I'll get too used to it or something."

Blaine just laughed, ignoring his protests completely. "You're cute when you're flustered."

That shut Kurt up. His face reddened considerably and he just walked silently next to Blaine until they reached his room. Once there Kurt let Blaine in and Blaine sat his books down on his desk.

"So, about the other night..."

Kurt sighed, not looking over at Blaine. "I'm sorry about that. I just- I was overwhelmed. You're a lot, er, almost look a lot...different than when you were almost six."

"Well, I was honestly a bit surprised too by your looks." Blaine replied. "Though not in a bad way. I mean, you were adorable when you were six, but now-" an odd look spread across Blaine's face, "Um...sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Sorry, what?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Uncomfortable...like, if I were to tell you that you're one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen...would that upset you in any way?"

Kurt's face reddened once more and he shyly shook his head. "No...I mean, no one's ever really told me that before so I don't exactly know how to respond, but it wouldn't make me uncomfortable."

Blaine gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you serious? No one's ever told you that before?"

"Well, being the only out gay kid, in a school where pretty much 97% of the population hates me, doesn't give me much in the way of options, or compliments." Kurt shrugged.

"That's terrible." Blaine frowned. "Well, I'm here to tell you, Kurt Hummel, that you are ridiculously gorgeous."

Kurt managed to get out a choked squeaking sound as he looked away from Blaine. He did not know how to respond to these sorts of compliments. "That's...I don't- _Blaine_."

"Yes?" Blaine smiled cheerfully at him.

"We've just met again and it's honestly only been, what, a day, but I am ridiculously attracted to you too." Kurt admitted, still not looking at Blaine. "You're...I don't even know how you can be _real_; you're-"

"Can I hug you again?" Blaine asked, interrupting him.

"God, yes." Kurt replied without a second's thought, letting himself get enveloped in Blaine's warm embrace again.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Ye- wait, what?" Kurt laughed in disbelief, looking down at Blaine without move an inch from him.

"Can I kiss you now?" Blaine repeated.

Kurt wondered if this was all real or just happening in his head. He had just met Blaine again only a day ago and now Blaine was asking if he could kiss him. This was way too fast for Kurt in terms of romantic relationships, but he honestly could not find a reason to resist. He _wanted_ to kiss Blaine. So he nodded, his breath catching as Blaine moved his face closer to his. A second later their lips touched, a soft, tentative kiss that ended almost as soon as it came.

"Was that okay?" Blaine asked, smiling softly at him.

"Was that- Blaine, it was _more_ than okay. Kiss me again and I'll tell you it was amazing."

Blaine laughed, but did as he was told, leaning close to kiss Kurt once more. This time the kiss lasted longer and Kurt found himself melting further into Blaine's embrace. It was indeed amazing.

"My heart is racing." Blaine whispered, chuckling breathlessly as they broke apart. "I don't know where it's going, but it better leave some behind so I don't die on you."

"Wouldn't want that." Kurt laughed, blushing furiously. "But don't worry, I'll have the other piece and keep it safe."

"Only if you give me half of yours." Blaine replied softly.

"I already have."

* * *

><p><em>The end! Wasn't adorable? Haha...I don't know. I just wanted something fluffy. Let me know what you think! 3<em>


End file.
